


Leave a Scar

by shattere



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Full Youkai, Kagome's Powers Sealed, Mating Rituals, Romance, Subjugation beads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to InuYasha or any of the characters from the anime/manga. The only idea that I own is the plot.Summary: With her spiritual powers sealed and many youkai knowing the strength she possesses, Kagome becomes a target which puts InuYasha in predicament on what to do especially when certain attacks put her at dire risk but also breaks him free.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Leave a Scar

It was too close.

He sighed deeply as he glanced down upon the small group he was traveling with. Positioned around a small campfire with their heads hung low, they were quiet as the sun began to set in the far distance draping the area with different shades of purple, red, yellow, and orange. There was heard of a group of strange youkais causing problems on the eastern side of the village. The taijiya and monk along with the young miko were all tired of waiting for the next attack and decided to join the hanyou on this small problem.

Too bad this youkai problem wasn’t small at all. InuYasha flexed his claws before clenching his hand into a tight fist, allowing his claws to dig into his skin. The pain went unnoticed as he recalled what almost happen.

Again, it was too close, too fucking close. It was supposed to be a simple youkai problem. Even Kouga, the leader of a Ookami youkai tribe, which surprised everyone was present. It didn’t make sense until Kouga began explaining what rumor was heard upon the wind.

Youkai and humans alike, knew about the strong miko who possessed immense spiritual powers, but they also knew that her powers were currently sealed. InuYasha didn’t know the danger of having the modern girl within the party until he heard her scream. He remembered as both him and Kouga turned, seeing Kagome within the arms of a strange youkai. This demon’s eyes glowed with a dangerous energy. He snarled and growled at the hanyou claiming that the miko was his. Anger coursed through the hanyou, fueling his youkai side. No one could predict what was going to happen.

InuYasha’s eyes bled red while the purple jagged marks appeared upon his face. Even with his intense death grip upon the Tessaiga, he couldn’t control the raging youkai within. He tore through the demons and humans that were scattered across the fields before attacking the youkai that held Kagome so close. Her shirt was in shreds with small beads of blood coating her arms where the youkai’s claws had pierced her skin. Every time that youkai would trace his rough tongue against Kagome’s skin between the junction of her neck and shoulder, InuYasha’s blood began to boil making it that much harder for him to control any of his actions.

Luckily, the battle with the strange youkai was quick. However, the outcome while the worse was prevented was still devastating.

Because InuYasha was still in full youkai, he never saw as the young miko fall to the ground, scraping and rolling against the side of the cliff. InuYasha cursed darkly, digging his claws deeper into the palms of his hands as the memories plagued him. She could have been killed by the fall. If it weren’t for Miroku running and catching her before the last drop, he could have lost her forever.

Kouga fought against him, trying to get him to revert to his hanyou self. Sango even picked up the Hiraikotsu and threw it towards him, hoping to knock him out. If it weren’t for the young miko, barely able to move, who surprisingly shot an arrow towards him causing all demonic energy to be purified before collapsing causing him to convert him back to normal, InuYasha wasn’t sure what the outcome could have been.

The young miko was currently laying upon her sleeping mat near the tree. The fire rat haori was draped over her while different numbers of bandages covered her arms and legs. She had been unconscious since the fall. Miroku had explain that she would survive, but with the use of the bow and not having any spiritual powers of her own, the bow taxed her body to exhaustion. It bothered InuYasha that he couldn’t protect the young woman. It wasn’t long when he traveled to her world and promised to protect her from any harm.

“We were lucky,” spoke the demon slayer softly. She was kneeling next to the fire, petting the two-tailed youkai fire cat as she sat on her owner’s lap curled into a tight ball sleeping.

Miroku sighed as he glanced up to the huge branches of trees, catching glimpse of red fabric. “I didn’t expect others would learn so quickly about Kagome’s powers.”

Sango shook her head as she glanced over at the sleeping miko. “I don’t want to think of the outcome if InuYasha didn’t save her.”

“It was too close,” agreed Miroku allowing silence to enter the small area once more.

Too close. InuYasha knew how close it came. That strange youkai had one thing in his mind. InuYasha could see within his eyes as he traced his claws against Kagome’s pale skin. A small growl escaped the hanyou’s lips. Damn it. He never thought the risks, the dangers that would follow. He knew for sure that he couldn’t allow that situation to ever happen again no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is the first chapter once more. the second chapter will be the same, too. enjoy!


End file.
